Automatic pistols conventionally utilize a magazine which is insertable in the pistol grip so as to supply bullets to the weapon. At least two models of automatic pistols manufactured by Sturm, Ruger and Co., one currently in production, the other no longer being produced, have been manufactured without a thumb release for the magazine. Thus, it is necessary to use both hands to remove the magazine from the pistol.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved thumb release for the magazine of automatic pistols.
A further object is to provide a three piece kit to modify conventional pistols which are manufactured without a thumb release.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a thumb release for pistol magazines which is simple to operate and economical to manufacture.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.